Ron et Hermione vont au zoo
by Vengeresse
Summary: « Je sais aussi qu’il y a une certaine…tension sexuelle entre toi et Her… » commença Molly en pesant bien ses mots. Elle fut interromput par un cri furieux... [[ Un Délire Signé V ! ]] MAJ 18 avril 2007 !
1. Chapitre 1 : La lettre

**Bonsoir à vous ! **

**Je commence ce soir une fic qui a germé dans mon esprit alors que je souffrais, oh le martyre, durant une promenade au zoo sous la pluie avec mon adorable cousin samedi après-midi. Vengeresse grince des dents **

**C'est un peu n'importe quoi, c'est très certainement improbable de voir cette histoire un jour dans les livres, ce n'est pas très romantique mais plutôt humoristique enfin...peut-être pas totalement dans le premier chapitre mais attendez qu'ilsy soient, au zoo ! **

**Ce ne sera pas une très longue fic, parce que je ne veux pas, tout simplement . J'ai trop d'idées, donc une fic qui semble très longue si on se fit à mon pauvre cerveau surchauffée.**

**Vous mourrez d'envie de savoir ce qui se trame dans ma tête hein ?**

**Je peux vous donner un avant-goût.**

**J'ai quelques OS Ron/Hermione en chantier mais surtout une fic Hermione/Draco qui se passerait après le tome 6.**

**Moui, après le tome 6. Quelque chose de noir, de violent, loin des fics habituelles qui commencent vraiment à me saturer.**

**Et puis, ça commence à m'énerver de voir des auteurs qui ne suivent pas le cours des livres. Qui écrivent des fics sans tenir compte du nouveau livre. Quel merveilleux livre, sois dis en passant ! Quelle belle mort, j'ai a-do-ré, vraiment.**

**Alors,alors...**

**Je dédie cette fic à ma tante, qui ne lira jamais ceci bien sûr, mais c'est grâce à ses idées de Parc Safari que cette histoire existe. Merci aux singes d'être resté obstinément caché dans leur abri, aussi. Sales égoïstes !**

**_Enjoy it ! _**

**

* * *

**

**Ron et Hermione vont au zoo**

**Chapitre 1 : La lettre**

Ron se tenait, incrédule, devant la chouette beige qui attendait sagement un bol d'eau. Il relisait la lettre pour la quatrième fois, mais il ne trouvait encore aucune façon de réagir logiquement à _ça_. Il entreprit de la relire encore, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

_Cher Ron,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'écrire avant, j'en suis désolée. J'ai eu un été chargé, nous avons visité le Canada en famille. C'était très beau._

_Mais je me suis tenu au courant des évènements de notre monde, et je voulais te dire que je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'accident de Percy. J'imagine le choc que vous avez eu…_

_Écoute, je n'ai jamais été douée pour les lettres, je voulais simplement t'inviter à venir passer quelques jours chez moi. McGonagall croit que je n'ai rien à craindre dans mon quartier de moldus tranquilles et moi je suis certaine que cela nous ferait le plus grand bien, avant l'année que nous nous apprêtons à vivre…_

_  
Réponds moi vite !_

_Tu me manques beaucoup._

_Hermione._

Il tendit à la chouette le plat d'eau de Coq, et s'assit sur son lit. _Tu me manques beaucoup, elle a écrit que je lui manquais beaucoup. _Son visage s'étira d'un large sourire. Elle l'invitait à passer quelques jours chez elle, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fais auparavant.

Et avec une pointe de culpabilité, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas question d'Harry dans la missive. Ils seraient donc tous les jours tous les deux ensemble…

Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il se levait précipitamment et qu'il descendait à la cuisine, brandissant la lettre tel un trophée.

« Ron, es-tu obligé de faire _tant_ de bruits ? » lui lança sa mère qui tressait des tissus mauves, en préparation du mariage de Bill qui approchait à grand pas.

« Oui ! » répondit-il en s'assoyant à la table. Ginny entra à son tour dans la cuisine, suivit de Fred et George. En temps normal, Ron aurait intelligemment attendu le départ des jumeaux pour parler d'un sujet d'une telle délicatesse avec sa mère, mais…

« Maman, je sais que tu nous as demandé de rester à la maison cet été, mais… »

« C'est non. » le coupa-t-elle d'un ton bourru. Ron inspira profondément…

« Je suis invité quelques jours chez Hermione. »

Fred échappa son verre, George s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de pain et Ginny battit furieusement des mains, l'air ravi. Molly reposa son tricot sur la table.

« En temps normal, la réponse aurait été non... »

Ron sentit naître en lui le feu de l'espoir. Il se redressa, un sourire étincelant sur les lèvres. Il sentit accessoirement le bout de ses oreilles rougir mais il s'en fichait.

« Mais si en plus,ton séjourimplique de te retrouver seul avec Hermione, la réponse est assurément **NON** ! » cria Molly en empoignant son tissu et en disparaissant de la pièce.

Ron baissa la tête, son brasier d'espérance s'étouffant de lui-même. Fred toussa un peu.

« Elle a simplement peur de se retrouver avec un petit-fils sur les bras. »

« Franchement ! Comme s'ils ne se protégeaient pas! » lança Ginny, en croisant les bras. « Hermione est assez intelligente pour ne pas…»

« **UN INSTANT!** » hurla Ron avant que George n'ait le temps de répliquer à sa sœur. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'Hermione et moi, nous…nous…**NOUS?** »

Les trois se jetèrent des regards complices.

« À voir comment ça allait, Lavande et toi…ce ne serait pas surprenant que… » commença Fred d'une voix coquine.

Ron sursauta. Avec Lavande? Un haut-le-coeur le saisit. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il avait sorti avec elle pour rendre Hermione jalouse…mais…

« Vous devriez vraiment vous demandez _pourquoi _je suis sorti avec elle ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant de table et en grimpant vivement les escaliers vers sa chambre. Il entendit vaguement son frère crier qu'ils le savaient _déjà_,mais il préféra ne rien répondre.

Il alla se coucher sur son lit. Sa famille était décidément arriérée. Tous plus les uns que les autres. Jamais il n'avait autant souhaité être né ailleurs. Dans une famille moldue, tiens ! Pour être près d'Hermione…

C'était dur à avouer. Au début, il avait pensé que ça serait passager. Elle l'énervait tellement, tellement ! Et plus le temps passait, plus ça semblait…s'approfondir.

Un autre frisson le parcourut, un agréable frisson cette fois. Il adorait quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, tous les deux, dans la salle commune déserte. Il adorait quand elle appuyait sa tête sur son épaule et qu'elle s'endormait. Il adorait son parfum de vanille. Il adorait ses cheveux bouclés, mais il les adorait encore plus quand il était lisse. Il adorait le pli sur son front quand elle était concentrée, ça le déconcentrait à chaque fois.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il aimait tout d'elle. Il l'aimait, elle. Il se calla plus confortablement dans ses couvertures. Il ferait tout pour lui prouver, une bonne fois pour toute. Avec la guerre, il savait que le temps leur était peut-être compté...

On toqua à la porte. Il marmonna un _entrez _sans conviction. Sa mère s'avança timidement. Elle se tortillait les mains, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Écoute, Ronald… » commença-t-elle doucement.

« Comment peux-tu penser que je vais aller chez Hermione uniquement dans le but de … de … avec elle ? » cracha-t-il en épargnant lui le terrifiant _faire l'amour _qui angoissait inévitablement toutes les mères.

« Je ne pense pas ça, Ron! » soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit. « Mais nous sommes en temps de guerre, je sais, pour l'avoir vécu, qu'il est plus tentant de s'engager avec quelqu'un alors que nous savons que peut-être, demain, elle ne sera plus là… »

« Et tu crois que je ferai subir une telle chose à Hermione? » s'étonna-t-il. Sa mère rougit légèrement.

« Je sais aussi qu'il y a une certaine…_tension sexuelle_...entre toi et Her… » continua-t-elle en pesant bien ses mots. Elle fut interrompue par un cri furieux.

« Veux-tu bien m'expliquer _pourquoi _tout le monde semble s'entendre sur le fait qu'Hermione et moi avons des…des…_rapports sexuels_ ? » hurla-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds. Alors qu'il redescendait à la cuisine, préférant les insinuations douteuses des jumeaux à la tendance paranoïaque matrimonale de sa mère, il l'entendit hurler.

« Je venais juste t'avertir qu'après en avoir parler à ton père, nous avons décidé que tu pourrais y aller ! »

Ron stoppa net sa course. Il pourrait y aller ? _Il pourrait y aller ? _

« Hein ? » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Il vit sa mère descendre à son tour les escaliers.

« Oui, je venais juste t'avertir…d'être prudent. » termina-t-elle en embrassant son garçon sur la joue. « Indique moi quand tu voudras partir, c'est Bill qui t'y conduiras. »

Abasourdi, Ron se contenta d'un signe de tête en direction de sa mère. Ginny se remit à crier de joie, au grand agacement de celui-ci. Il faillit lui dire d'aller rejoindre Harry, mais il se rappela la décision de son meilleur ami, et ravala ses paroles. Après tout, il valait mieux que Ginny s'occupe l'esprit à ses dépends qu'elle passe l'été à pleurer Harry.

Il remonta sans dire un mot, son sourire trahissant son état d'esprit. Il prit un morceau de parchemin dans sa valise qu'il avait négligé de vider et il trouva une plume abandonnée sur son bureau. Que devait-il lui écrire ?

_Chère Hermione, malgré ce que pense notre entourage, j'irai chez toi sans te violer, je t'en assure. J'en ai vraiment envie mais pour cela, il faudrait que tu m'aimes aussi et comme écrire que je te manque n'est pas une preuve d'amour suffisante, je ne peux espérer de miracles pour mon séjour chez toi._

Il rit de sa plaisanterie de mauvais goût, chiffonna le papier et le mit dans la corbeille. Il ne pouvait _évidemment _pas écrire ça. Il réfléchit, laissa son regard errer dehors, le ciel était bleu, ils pourraient aller marcher au bord de l'eau…

Il sourit.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour ce qui est de Percy…nous n'avons pas averti ma mère encore. Nous attendons d'avoir la certitude de l'identité du mangemort retrouvé. Ce sera un trop gros choc, elle est vaguement au courant que Percy ne va plus travaillé mais elle croit qu'il se cache pour ne pas être recruté…_

_Je suis content aussi que tu ailles bien et je serai ravi d'aller chez toi. Bill est en congé aujourd'hui, il propose de m'y conduire, il connaît le chemin. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt et sans préavis mais…j'ai eu quelques difficultés à convaincre ma mère de me laisser sortir, alors, c'est à prendre ou à laisser !_

_J'arriverai ce soir._

_À bientôt,_

_Ron._

Il hésita un instant, son regard s'attardant sur _…quelques difficultés…,_ réprimant une envie de rire. _Bon, ne sois pas timide, Ron. _

Il reprit la plume et d'une main tremblante, compléta la lettre.

_P.S : Tu me manques beaucoup à moi aussi._

Satisfait, il cacheta la lettre et la donna à Coq qui huhulait d'un air joyeux. À la hâte, il trouva ses vêtements de moldus derrière une boîte de vieilles bandes dessinés. Il leur jeta un regard sombre, ils étaient vraiment ridicules.

_De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais chez elle pour la séduire…_, songea-t-il, en essayant de s'en convaincre. Se mordant la lèvre, il fourra le tout dans une valise et s'arrêta en voyant scintiller, sur le haut de son armoire, un objet doré.

Il soupira.

Il étira son bras et l'attrapa. Presque gêné, il fourra aussi dans sa valise le délicat collier en or qu'il avait prévu offrir à Hermione à Noël. C'était sans compter son erreur avec Lavande et, même s'ils étaient officiellement ensemble durant les fêtes, iln'avait puse résoudre à remettre à sa copine du moment la raison de son dur labeur de l'été dernier.

Il avait, sous l'œil amusé de ses frères, tond le gazon de nombreux moldus à la bonne vieille méthode pour ramasser suffisamment de gallionspour ce présent. Hermione n'en avait jamais rien su, elle croyait qu'il travaillait pour un nouveau balai, comme il l'avait laissé supposé.

Sous le collier se trouvait aussi la missive _enflammée _qu'il avait rédigée le jour même de son achat. Il la prit également. Enflammée n'était peut-être pas lemot qui convenait le plus...

_" M'offriras-tu ton cœur aussi ? "_

Il rougit légèrement en la relisant. Il se trouvait sentimental et romantique à l'époque, mais il pensait maintenant que la jeune lionne éclaterait de rire s'il lui donnait.

Sa mère cria son nom, il sortit la tête dans le couloir.

« Ron, une lettre d'Hermione! »

Il fronça les sourcils en se précipitant à la cuisine. Ce n'était pas Coq qui la portait mais la même chouette beige. Il décacheta l'enveloppe rapidement, son inquiétude le gagnant sans qu'il ne puisse la stopper.

_Ron,_

_Je suis un peu prise au dépourvue, mais c'est d'accord, tu peux arriver quand tu veux. _

_À dans quelques heures, _

_Hermione._

_P.S : J'ai hâte de te voir_

_P.P.S : J'ai gardé Coq avec moi, il semblait épuisé d'avoir volé si rapidement, le pauvre. Tu le récupèreras quand tu seras là._

Il sursauta. Son hibou poids plume s'était déjà rendu chez Hermione ? Il avait une fonction turbo, maintenant ?

Il sentit une petite main s'insinuer devant lui et voler la lettre.

« **GINNY !** »

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour le chapitre 1 !**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 2 viendra rapidement, il est déjà écrit à la moitié.**

**Mais même si cette fic avance vite, ça ne veut pas dire que je peux me passer d'encouragements... Vengeresse roule des yeux d'un air angélique **

**Alooooors, si vous voulez vraiment me faire plaisir, pesez sur le petit bouton mauve lilas en bas de cette page et dites-moi ce que vous pensez du début de cette courte fic ! **

**À bientôt , mes poussineaux, mes poussinettes, je m'en vais continuer la fic, hihi ! **

**Bonne journée :)**

**Vengeresse**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...**


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'attente interminable

**Wow !**

**Je suis soufflée, vraiment. Vous avez fais incroyablement fort pour ce coup-là. Je m'attendais à recevoir cinq ou six reviews...**

**Mais en une nuit, vous m'en avez envoyé 12 ! 12 reviews pour une fic que je croyais mauvaise !**

**Je suis aux aaaaaaanges, MERCI ! **

**Un merci particulier à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ce qui fait que je ne peux me servir du magnifique reply pour vous remercier. Merci, merci, merci ! **

**Vous me forcez donc à poster beaucoup plus tôt la suite de ma fic, heureusement qu'elle était déjà écrite, hihi !**

**Ils ne sont pas encore confronté l'un à l'autre, mais ça ne saurait tardé, ohh non ! **

**Bonne lecture, **

**À très bientôt si vous m'envoyez autant de reviews enthousiasmes que pour le premier chap ! **

**Je vous aimeuh si fort !**

**Vengeresse**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : L'attente interminable**

Hermione faisait les cent pas chez elle, devant son lit. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle avait pensé, ce matin, en écrivant cette _stupide _lettre à Ron.

_Il va croire que c'est une blague, ou pire, que j'ai invité Harry aussi, et il ne comprendra toujours pas…_

Elle regarda avec horreur le lit de cap installé juste à la droite de son _propre _lit _à elle. _Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours été proches, Ron et elle. Ils partageaient…leur temps libre ensemble, leur repas, leur cours. Elle lui prêtait ses devoirs et lui ses épaules pour pleurer quand ça n'allait pas.

Accessoirement, ils partageaient aussi de virulentes disputes, et c'est ce qui effrayait le plus Hermione. Qu'adviendrait-il s'ils venaient à se disputer chaque jour ? À Poudlard, Ron se devait de rester, mais ici…

Il partirait, voilà tout.

Le cœur serré, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir et elle grimaça. Elle avait raidit ses cheveux à l'aide d'un séchoir moldu, qui s'avérait beaucoup plus efficace que du _Lissenpli._ Ses cheveux étaient passés de boucles désorganisées en une longue cascade soyeuse.

Peut-être en avait-elle trop mis ? Il croirait peut-être qu'elle veut…le…le séduire ! Et s'il était déçu de la voir soigné son apparence ? Il la préférait peut-être en sorcière studieuse et peu…_féminine ?_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage, elle entendit une voix un peu trop familière dans son dos.

« Mon frère va en tomber raide mort! » s'exclama joyeusement Ginny, apparut comme par … magie.

« Ginny! » s'étonna Hermione en lui ouvrant les bras. La rousse vint s'y nicher en riant.

« Je voulais te parler avant qu'_il _arrive, et comme tu as pris en otage Coq.. » expliqua-t-elle en s'assoyant sur le lit de camp. « C'est ici qu'il va…? » demanda-t-elle d'une drôle de voix.

« Dormir, oui .Est-ce que tu trouves que mes cheveux c'est…? »

« Beau, oui, extrêmement. Belle tentative de changement de sujet, Mione. »

La mine basse, presque honteuse, Hermione alla rejoindre Ginny sur le drap.

« Je ne sais pas, Gin, ce qui se passe avec moi. J'ai toujours été…_au dessus_…des jérémiades amoureuses du genre Lav-Lav et Pav-Pav, mais depuis ce matin…Awww... » Elle gémit en enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

Ginny cligna des yeux, sous le choc. C'était impossible, inconcevable, non…

« Hermione, est-ce que tu viens de faire awww ? » demanda la sœur de Ron, l'air très, très sérieuse.

Comme seule réponse, elle eu droit à un deuxième gémissement étouffé. Ginny éclata de rire et Hermione se redressa vivement.

« Ce n'est **pas** drôle ! » lui dit-elle d'une voix plus aigu qu'habituellement. « Je deviens…**FOLLE** ! Je coiffe mes cheveux _parce que j'en ai envie_, je tortille mes mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient…_humides_, en pensant à lui. Je me pose une _tonne_ de questions et il a fallu que je me _morde _pour ne pas…_glousser_…quand il a répondu à ma lettre. Je suis pitoyable, appelle-moi Her-Her et j'aurai atteint le sommet du pathétisme ! » cracha-t-elle en achevant sa tirade, à bout de souffle.

Ginny se fit violence pour ne pas éclater de rire encore. Elle parvint, Merlin seul sait comment, à garder son sérieux. Elle tapota gentiment l'épaule d'Hermione qui la fixait toujours, haletante. Elle crut même voir une réelle lueur de démence dans son regard, elle lui fit presque peur.

« Ce que tu vis est _normal_. Tu es nerveuse, Hermione. Même si tu sais que tu aimes Ron, c'est la première fois vous que vous allez passer du temps seuls, longtemps, sans…hum…Harry ou qui que ce soit, _n'est-ce pas_ ? » résuma-t-elle.

Hermione acquiesça en silence, se retenant de ne pas parler d'Harry à Ginny. C'était plutôt un sujet sensible, ces temps ci…

« J'étais aussi venue pour t'offrir un présent de la part de ma mère. Je vais rentrer, maintenant, je ne veux pas rater la tête que Ron fera quand elle lui donnera le sien. »

En la gratifiant d'un sourire radieux, Ginny lui tendit un exemplaire de « Le sexe magique expliqué aux jeunes sorcières ».

La jeune fille s'éclipsa par la cheminée du salon quelques instants plus tard, et il lui semblait qu'Hermione hurlait toujours.

« Es-tu prêt, Ron ? »

Le rouquin leva la tête de sa bande dessinée. Bien sûr, qu'il était prêt, quelle question ! Il sauta sur ses pieds, empoigna sa valise et faillit se prendre les pieds dans les fleurs du tapis, mais il résista aux assauts du plancher.

La cheminée fit un drôle de bruit et Ginny en fut éjectée. Il crut qu'elle pleurait, mais…elle_ riait_.

Elle secoua sa robe, et hurla les prénoms des jumeaux. Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, tenant dans leur dos un sac.

« Et puis, et puis ? » lancèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Ginny était morte de rire, Ron arrivait à peine à entendre ce qu'elle marmonnait.

« Quand je suis partie, elle hurlait toujours, hahahaha ! »

Ron sentit ses muscles se raidir. _Elle _hurlait. Mis à part Luna, Ron ne connaissait aucune autre amie à Ginny, exception faite de sa meilleure amie…qui se trouvait à être…

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez manigancé contre Hermione? » s'exclama Ron, furieux.

Ignorant la question de leur frère, les jumeaux sortirent de leur sac un livre.

« Ça vaut bien les quelques gallions…Tiens, Ron, c'est pour toi. »

Avec un grognement, Ron s'empara du volume…pour le regretter quelques secondes plus tard.

« _Le sexe magique pour les nuls_ ? Et vous avez donné quoi à Hermione, _120 façons de rendre fou un sorcier au lit _? Êtes-vous **TARÉS** ? » cria-t-il, son corps en entier prenant peu à peu une teinte rougeâtre.

Les autres, qui riaient comme des bossus, ne virent pas Bill arriver derrière.

« Ron, on doit partir maintenant ! » lança-t-il, en jetant un regard anxieux à sa montre.

« Tu sais quoi, Bill? Je pars par la cheminée! » s'exclama Ron en prenant une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette.

« Tu sais quoi, Ron ? À moins que tu ne veuilles garder les mêmes vêtements durant _tout _ton séjour, je crois qu'à la grosseur de ta valise, tu devras transplaner avec moi. »

Se renfrognant, il souleva ses bagages en fixant les jumeaux et sa sœur d'un air mauvais.

« Si jamais Hermione croit que ce livre est de moi, vous allez passer les pires moments de votre vie. » les menaça-t-il.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« En fait, elle croit que c'est maman qui le lui envoie… »

Ils ne surent jamais ce que Ron aurait voulu leur répondre. Bill l'avait solidement empoigné par le bras et ils disparurent avec un _pop !_ sonore.

Ils attirent dans une petite clairière pleine de marguerites. Cédant à une impulsion, Ron en cueillit subtilement quelques unes, il fit un petit bouquet ridicule qu'il songea à jeter mais …

« Elle va adorer, les femmes adorent ces petits gestes anodins, elles y attachent une drôle d'importance! » lui lança son frère avec un clin d'œil.

Ron rougit.

« Tu te prends pour qui, me donner des conseils amoureux? Je sais me débrouiller! »

Bill se stoppa net.

« Ron, je vais me marier avec _Fleur Delacour_. »

« Argument très convainquant, je prend donc note pour les bouquets! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ron se sentit plus détendu, presque prêt à affronter Hermione…

Presque.

« Bon. Quelques règles de sécurité. Si vous allez dans un endroit moldu, techniquement il ne devrait pas y avoir de danger, mais vous serez suivi par les aurores qui sont chargés de surveiller Hermione. Alors, si quoi que ce soit arrive, tu n'as qu'à faire jaillir de ta baguette des étincelles rouges. Compris? »

Ron déglutit. Des aurores qui surveillaient Hermione? C'était vraiment la guerre…

« Écoute, je ne veux pas m'éterniser ici, Fleur a besoin de moi pour vérifier la grandeur de ma tenue pour le mariage. Seulement…ne fais pas de bêtises, Ron, ok ? Reste avec elle _en tous temps_, profitez du temps ensemble avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… »

Ron sentit bien malgré lui ses yeux s'embués. Il hocha frénétiquement la tête. _Va t'en, avant que je ne me mette à pleurer comme un agneau qui cherche sa mère…_

« Très bien, je te laisse. Traverse le champ, c'est la rue à ta droite, la maison rose. Tu ne peux pas la manquer. Bonne semaine ! » termina son grand frère en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il disparut aussitôt, laissant Ron livré à lui-même.

_Très bien, Mademoiselle. À nous deux…_

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

**Prochain chapitre : Ron arrive chez Hermione, et une petite surprise les attend.**

**N'oubliez pas de peser sur le fantastique bouton REVIEWS en bas, ça me fait plaisir vous imaginez pas :D **

**Bonne soirée et / ou journée :)**

**Vengeresse**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX...**


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'idiot

**Je suis sous le choc. **

**Je n'y crois pas.**

**24 reviews pour un chapitre.**

**C'est mon propre record personnel que vous venez de battre !**

**WOW !**

**Vous êtes trop,TROP super ! C'est incroyable ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel je suis émue si , si , émue ! . )**

**Continuez comme ça, mdr , c'est fou , vous êtes des vrais fans en délire :D **

**Le prochain chapitre...eh bien... je ne gâcherai pas les punchs, je vous le livre tout de suite ! **

**Je le dédie à Alex_e_ et Saboo, mes grandes amies pleine de poil ( on se comprend hahaha ) qui pour une, a découvert les fics récemment, pour l'autre s'est décidé à en lire après avoir lu les miennes ( tu pouvais pas me faire un plus grand plaisir ! )**

**Merci d'être là pour moi tout le temps, même quand je deviens louuuuuuuuuurde. Je vous aime ! **

**_Enjoy it! ; )_

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : L'idiot **

Hermione croyait avoir touché le fond quand elle avait _survolé _l'ouvrage de Molly, bien installé dans son fauteuil, le regard errant du livre au lit, du lit au livre, ainsi de suite.

Mais elle avait tout faux.

Assise devant ses parents et sa tante dans la cuisine, elle sut qu'elle aurait du rester au lit, ce matin là.

« Mimi, ce n'est qu'une petite journée! Et il y a si longtemps que tu n'as pas passé du temps avec elle, elle s'ennuie, tu sais! » lui dit Martha Granger d'une voix suppliante.

Hermione secoua la tête. « _J'adore _Emma, vraiment, mais mon ami vient ici pour la première fois, et nous avions prévus des …_activités_…Je suis désolée, mais… » expliqua-t-elle en priant les cieux pour que ses joues n'aient pas rougis quand elle prononça, _innocemment_, des activités.

_C'est terrible, s'ils savaient à quel genre d'activité je veux me livrer avec Ron…_

Elle rougit pour de bon. Sa mère se leva, et s'accota sur le comptoir, ce qui ne laissait _jamais _présager quelque chose en faveur d'Hermione. Elle ne semblait toutefois pas avoir relevé la connotation déplacée de la phrase de sa fille, ce qui soulagea cette dernière. Hermione pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle l'obligerait, contre son gré, à modifier ses vacances.

Effectivement.

« Tu es égoïste, ta tante te demande de t'occuper de ta filleule une fois en dix-sept ans et tu refuses ! Tu n'as pas _honte_ ? », Cracha Jane Granger. Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit aussitôt Hermione. Elle regarda son père qui, comme à l'habitude, leva les bras en signe d'impuissance.

Elle soupira. C'était vrai qu'elle ne voyait pas souvent sa famille, qu'ils ignoraient tout de la guerre, que sa mère pouvait s'hérisser de ne voir sa fille unique qu'un mois par an sans en comprendre réellement la nécessité du sacrifice…C'était vrai aussi que si elle voulait assister au mariage de Bill, elle se devait d'être formidablement aimable…Et qu'accessoirement, si elle devait mourir bientôt, elle souhaitait que sa famille garde un bon souvenir d'elle…

Elle soupira de nouveau.

« Une journée, **PAS PLUS** ! » concéda-t-elle en se levant pour retourner à sa lecture si…_enrichissante._

C'était sans compter les faibles coups qui indiquaient qu'on cognait à la porte. Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge : Merlin, déjà dix-neuf heures !

_Ron._

Elle se précipita dans le hall d'entrée, tentant tant bien que mal de garder ses cheveux en place, mais…

Emma, qui jouait au salon, fut plus rapide.

Horrifiée, Hermione vit sa cousine accueillir un Ron qui semblait plutôt perplexe…

* * *

_Bon. Fais un homme de toi, cogne ! _

Dix minutes qu'il était arrivé chez elle. Dix minutes qu'il fixait la porte d'un air niais, sans toquer.

_Les voisins vont appeler les autorités moldues, si tu ne te bouges pas…Allez, COGNE!_

Et il cogna.

Et il regretta immédiatement son geste.

Des bruits de pas. Il pensa à s'enfuir, mais il était complètement pétrifié de peur. Il ne pouvait plus bouger aucun muscle de son corps. Parviendrait-il à lui sourire?

Terrifié, il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur…sur…_rien._

Rien, _vraiment_ ?

Il baissa les yeux. Une mini- Hermione se tenait devant lui. La ressemblance était si frappante qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris de la voir brandir d'une main une baguette magique, de l'autre un exemplaire de _« L'histoire de Poudlard »._ Elles étaient identiques, mais la gamine, bien qu'elle ait les traits de son aînée, avait les cheveux aussi roux que les siens, et de mignonnes tâches de rousseur. Elle lui rappelait Ginny dans son jeune âge.

« Coucou! » couina-t-elle en agitant la main. « Je suis Emma, la fille de…Granger! Et toi ? » claironna-t-elle de sa petite voix fluette.

« La _fille _d'Hermione? » s'écria-t-il en sentant ses pulsations cardiaques augmenter drastiquement.

« Bien sûr, tu me crois pas? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant prestement. « Mimi, ton ami dit que… » commença la petite en courant vers Hermione.

Ron ne sut jamais la fin de la phrase d'Emma. Il n'était plus apte à parler, ni à respirer, surtout pas à écouter qui que ce soit. Il venait d'apercevoir Hermione. Ou plutôt, une version améliorée de la Hermione typique.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il n'aurait su dire de quelle couleur était son chemisier, mais il pouvait dire avec précision de quelle façon il tombait sur son buste, révélant ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé, jamais pu distingué.

Son regard tomba sur ses cheveux, qu'elle avait lissé, comme au bal de quatrième année. Il n'aurait su dire de quelle couleur étaient les discrètes mèches qu'elle avait incorporé au tout, mais il pouvait décrire l'effet que faisait son récent dégradé sur ses pommettes, il les rehaussait, lui donnait un air de noblesse nouveau qu'il trouva irrésistible immédiatement.

Et son pantalons moulant, fait en il-ne-savait-quel-tissu-mais-il-s'en-fichait , qui suggérait des formes délicieuses sous lui ,n'arrangeait rien à son état de transe.

« Ah oui, il a dit ça ? » lança Hermione en lui adressant un sourire amusé. Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant son manque flagrant de réponse. « Ron ? Ron? » Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle secoua sa main sous son nez qu'il réagit.

« Je, que, quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose de vexant ? Je suis désolé ! » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux toujours un peu perdus. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Ça va ? Tu as reçu un coup sur la tête? » Elle posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier s'il faisait de la fièvre et il sentit son corps entier tressaillir.

_Faites qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué, je vous en prie…_

« Oui, ça va bien ! Je suis un peu fatigué du voyage » mentit-il, ignorant le rouge qui envahissait ses oreilles au même moment. Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« Hum, je vois. Laisse-moi te présenter ma _cousine_, Emma. Emma, voici Ron, un…_très _bon ami. » La gamine lui sourit en agitant encore sa main. Maintenant qu'Hermione avait les cheveux plats, leur ressemblance était on ne pouvait plus parfaite. Il lui sourit chaleureusement, rassuré sur son lien de parenté avec sa bien-aimée.

« Emma, va voir maman dans la cuisine, d'accord? »

Emma acquiesça et trottina joyeusement jusque là-bas. Hermione pivota vers Ron. Elle frissonna. Elle avait toujours su qu'il y avait _quelque chose _entre eux, et dernièrement elle avait conclu qu'il s'agissait d'amour, du moins dans un sens…

Et aujourd'hui, elle venait de réaliser que dans l'autre sens aussi.

Elle se sentit idiote de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt, d'avoir douté d'elle et de lui. Une drôle de sensation envahit son ventre, elle s'avança vers lui tandis qu'il posait ses bagages par terre.

« Allez, viens ici, _idiot_. »

Elle l'attira contre elle. Il se laissa faire, savourant la nouvelle proximité de leur corps. Un peu crispé, il se risqua à descendre ses mains bien plus bas qu'il n'aurait du le faire. Elle chancela dans ses bras, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Tu m'as _vraiment _manqué… » murmura-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le creux de son oreille.

Il ne dit rien, il l'éloigna un peu d'elle pour lui sourire et du coup, admirer son beau visage. Il sursauta : des larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je…je sais pas ! Je tiens le coup, je ne dis rien à mes parents de _ce_ qui se prépare, mais…j'ai peur » termina-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« Peur ? » lui dit doucement Ron en prenant son menton entre ses mains. « Peur de quoi ? »

« Peur…de ne plus être avec toi… » chuchota-t-elle en s'esquivant. Il la rattrapa par le poignet.

« Attends ! »

* * *

**Huhu !**

**Avouez que je suis ... sadique, non ? **

**Ouais, hein ?**

**Je sais...**

**Et le pire, c'est que j'aime ça ! ; )**

**Alors vous connaissez le principe...à Go on review ! **

**Un,deux,trois...**

**GO : )**


	4. Chapitre 4 : C'est maintenant ?

_La Vengeresse toussote, légèrement embarassée._

_Oui, bon, enfin..._

_Il y a longtemps que vous attendez la suite de cette fic._

_Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point vous l'avez apprécié, mais, au nombre de reviews accumulés pour mes trois premiers chapitres, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : je crois que vous aimez bien les fics humoristiques. : P _

_Comme je suis officiellement (oufff) de retour, je me suis dis que c'était le moment ou jamais pour reprendre l'écriture de _**Ron et Hermione vont au zoo **

_Voici le chapitre 4, un peu moins comique que les précédents mais... il annonce très bien la suite des choses, disons ça comme ça : P _

_J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous ne serez pas déçu par cette suite qui sommeillait en moi depuis déjà quelques semaines ! _

_Bonne lecture : ) _

_And enjoy it ! ; )_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : C'est maintenant, le bon moment ?**

« Attendre quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Attendre que tu t'ouvres les yeux ? »

Il en resta bouche bée. Il la lâcha, comme s'il avait été brûlé par sa peau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Hermione? » Sa voix était rauque, il ne se reconnaissait pas.

Elle détourna le regard, en empoignant les bagages du jeune homme.

« Rien, je délirais. » conclut-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre à l'étage. Elle trouva le courage de lui sourire, même si elle savait qu'il avait très bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire…

Elle entreprit de grimper les escaliers en se battant avec la valise rebelle qui refusait de l'écouter. Elle venait tout juste de l'intimer de coopérer quand une force mystérieuse souleva le tout. Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes :

_Ron._

Il lui avait pris la valise des mains et il la couvait d'un regard si tendre…

Elle sentit son cœur enfler d'amour, d'un amour incommensurable. Elle eut envie de s'asseoir, là, dans les escaliers, et de ne plus bouger.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle invité ici ? Même si elle avait envie que Ron la prenne dans ses bras de cette façon depuis ses onze ans…, elle ne pouvait cesser de penser que demain, il serait peut-être…_mort. _

De quoi freiner les ardeurs d'un hippogriffe en chaleur !

Elle renifla son parfum et ferma ses yeux. Ron sentait _bon. _Elle n'aurait su dire avec précision quelle était l'odeur qu'il dégageait, mais elle avait emprisonné magiquement un flacon de _son _air, qu'elle respirait parfois, quand elle se sentait rabougrie de l'intérieur.

Et inévitablement, elle se sentait bien mieux ensuite.

Ils pénétrèrent dans sa chambre, elle lui montra _son_ lit et il rougit en découvrant la proximité du _sien_. Il déposa sa valise près du fauteuil et se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose par terre.

« Tu as échappé un livre… » commença-t-il en regardant la page couverture. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en découvrant le titre.

_Oh non. Oh…NON! _

« Le sexe magique expliqué aux jeunes sorcières… »

De toute évidence, il rigolait bien plus qu'elle.

« Quoi ? Tu trouves ça _marrant_ que ta _mère _pense que nous…avons des...DES _TU-SAIS-QUOI_ ! » lança-t-elle furieusement en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Moi, je trouve ça franchement gênant ! » continua-t-elle en lui arrachant _son _livre des mains.

« Attends, redis ça, juste pour voir ? Ma mère est venue me voir ce matin en me disant qu'elle _savait _qu'il y avait des tensions sexuelles entre nous ! Et puis, ce livre vient des jumeaux, Hermione. Pas de ma mère. »

Hermione encaissa le coup avec…tous les morceaux de dignité qui lui restait. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit un peu mais dans l'ensemble, elle semblait très calme.

« Ta mère…Oh mon _Dieu_. » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire avant de s'étendre sur son lit, complètement déprimée. Ron haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était _complètement _faux… » avança-t-il prudemment, guettant sa réaction. Elle ne tarda pas à venir!

« Es-tu en train d'insinuer que nous avons une attirance sexuelle l'un pour l'autre? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, se sentant rougir de la tête aux pieds.

« Dans ce cas Ron, pourquoi couchais-tu avec _Lavande_, l'an passé ? J'imagine que c'était pour _canaliser_ tout ça ! » cria-t-elle en jetant son oreiller contre le mur. Ron nota avec amusement la pointe d'hystérie dans sa voix. Hermione aussi la nota. Elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir été si prompte, de lui avoir laisser voir sa jalousie et son agacement face à la relation qu'il avait entretenu avec _Lav-Lav._

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, Ron en était absolument ravi, quoi qu'un peu dépassé par la situation.

_Je ne peux pas croire que je suis assis dans la chambre d'Hermione, en train de disserter sur nos envies mutuelles de nous faire l'amour! _

« Accessoirement, mes parents sont assis dans la pièce qui se trouve juste sous nous, mais tu peux te compter chanceux, j'ai insonorisé ma chambre ! »

Elle souriait d'un air coquin.

« J'ai dis ça tout haut ? » Il se sentait tellement ridicule. C'était un cliché incroyable, de penser tout haut. Il se souvenait vaguement des soaps américains visionnés chez le cousin comptable. C'était _ça, _sa nouvelle vie ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête en soupirant. « Pour le moment, je pense que nous devrions oublier toutes ces…_histoires _la, et descendre, que je te présente à tout le monde ! Ça te va ? »

Comme toute réponse, il se leva et la suivit.

* * *

_Allez, Hermione ! Tes parents sont des gens civilisés…et Ron aussi._

Elle se mordit la lèvre en redescendant les escaliers. Elle aurait vendu son âme à Voldemort pour se retrouver ailleurs, peu importe où, sauf ici…

Tandis qu'elle cognait doucement aux portes closes de la salle à manger, Ron glissa son bras autour de sa taille et la serra brièvement contre lui. C'était si rare qu'il lui démontrait des signes d'affection, quand Harry était dans les environs. Elle découvrait un Ron sous un tout nouveau jour, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

_Qu'est-ce que j'étais venue faire ici, déjà ?_

Son père apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle lui sourit bêtement avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Sa mère, égale à elle-même, salua Ron d'un signe de tête avant de retourner à sa conversation avec sa sœur.

« Eh bien…Hum…Voici Ronald ! » lança-t-elle en désespoir de cause. Son père s'avança et serra la main de Ron, avec sa _poigne de fer_, comme il aimait le dire.

« Eh bien…Très heureux, Ronald. Je m'appelle Albert, mais tu peux m'appeler Monsieur Granger. »

Le sourire chaleureux de Ron se figea. Hermione soupira bruyamment.

« Papa ! Je t'en prie ! »

Alb…_Monsieur Granger_ éclata de rire, en secouant de tous côtés la main de Ron qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

« Mais je blague ! Je blague ! Appelle-moi Albert ! Monsieur Granger ! Haha! Quelle idée ! »

Ron regarda Hermione, qui était cramoisie. Son père consentit enfin à libérer son emprise de Ron, non sans continuer à l'observer. Il parlait avec un joli accent, sans doute français.

« C'est la première fois que Hermione nous présente son ami de cœur, c'est dur pour un père de voir sa fille unique prendre son envol et … »

« **PAPA **! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que Ron n'est **PAS** mon _ami de cœur _? »

Presque instantanément, la mère d'Hermione sembla s'intéresser à la conversation. Sa sœur, la petite Emma et elle s'approchèrent.

« Bienvenue, Ronald. » lui dit froidement Jane Granger, égale à elle-même. Ron lui sourit, n'ayant trouvé utile de dire un mot depuis le début des présentations, et trouvant que c'était très bien ainsi.

Hermione ne parlait jamais de ses parents, et il fut surpris de la froideur de la mère de sa meilleure amie. Il les savait dentistes, mais sans plus. En fait, les bonbons sans sucre qu'ils envoyaient à leur fille chaque Noël qu'elle avait passé au château auraient du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais pourtant…! Après tout, quels parents sensés offrent des bonbons SANS SUCRE?

« Ah, Jane ! Tu ne pourrais pas être plus accueillante? » lui demanda la deuxième femme, que Ron présuma être la tante d'Hermione. Elle embrassa vigoureusement le jeune homme et souleva sa fille, pour qu'elle puisse l'imiter. Emma trouva refuge dans les bras du jeune homme et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire crapaud, elle s'accrochait à lui, telle une sangsue sur un mollet sans défense…

« Ronron, dis, Ronron ! Est-ce que tu vas passer la journée avec Hermione et moi? » lui demanda Emma, en mastiquant bruyamment un chocolat (sans aucun doute sans sucre) indéniablement collant et caramélisé (peut-être que c'était seulement les parents, la tare, peut-être que sa tante était une personne normale ! )

Le Ronron en question se tourna vers Hermione, qui acquiesça sombrement de la tête.

« Hé hé, euh, oui, Emma ! Ronron va passer la journée avec vous ! »

Emma applaudit tandis que Ron la déposait sur le sol, embarrassé. Hermione décida enfin qu'il était temps pour eux de remonter dans sa chambre.

« Bon, Ronron est fatigué, il a fait un long voyage, et il n'a pas eu le temps de se reposer encore, donc, nous reviendrons pour l'heure du souper ! »

Sa mère, déjà préoccupée par autre chose, ne fit aucun signe pour les retenir. Albert, toujours en contemplation de Ron, leur donna sa bénédiction. Emma voulut les suivre mais Martha, définitivement complice d'Hermione, l'en empêcha.

« Ils doivent discuter de choses qui ne regardent pas les petites filles dans ton genre, ma chérie… »

Hermione la remercia mentalement et ils sortirent de la pièce. Les yeux de Ron étaient toujours exorbités et il ne semblait pas remis du traumatisme causé par la rencontre de la famille de son amie.

« Ils sont… »

« Spéciaux, je sais. »

Ils montèrent à l'étage et Ron reprit place sur le lit de la jeune femme. Hermione resta debout, près de lui. Timidement, il tapota la courtepointe pour l'inciter à venir s'y asseoir.

« Allez, viens. »

Elle ne l'avait jamais connu si audacieux. Elle toussota un brin, puis s'assit. Son regard balayait sa chambre, elle regardait partout, sauf vers Ron. Elle sentait par contre les yeux de Ron braqués sur elle, et elle rougit.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en osant relever un peu la tête. Il affichait un sourire de bonheur inégalé, plus que le jour où il avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch.

« Parce que je te trouve belle. »

Alors là, sois Ron avait avalé son jus de citrouille de travers, sois Bill lui avait donné des conseils pour séduire une femme, parce qu'en deux temps, trois mouvements, elle se retrouva étendu sur son lit, le rouquin par-dessus elle.

« Moi qui avait peur que tu n'aimes pas mon nouveau look » murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Ron sourit encore plus ; s'il continuait, son visage allait se fendre. Il avait toujours imaginé cette scène de cette façon, mais il ignorait à quel point entendre réellement la voix d'Hermione muée en un mince chuchotement serait bien mieux que de se l'inventer. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, la jeune femme repris la parole.

« Est-ce que c'est à ce moment là que tu vas m'embrasser? »

Ses lèvres tremblaient. Il était sûr que les siennes aussi. Il se pencha un peu, il aurait voulu pouvoir se pincer avant, s'assurer que c'était vrai.

« Je crois. »

Il les effleura enfin, mais il prit tout son temps. Il embrassa d'abord le petit creux entre sa lèvre supérieure et son nez, puis la commissure droite de sa bouche. Il couvrit ses joues de petits baisers volatiles puis embrassa longtemps son front.

Elle gardait ses yeux clos, tressaillant chaque fois que la bouche de Ron touchait sa peau brûlante. Il s'arrêta, ne trouvant aucun endroit de son visage épargné par son amour. Doucement, il s'autorisa à murmurer quelques mots, malgré sa voix vacillante, sous tant d'émotions.

« C'est maintenant, le bon moment. »

Il se pencha, encore plus près d'elle, et à l'instant où il allait _finalement _l'embrasser, un vacarme se fit entendre très, _très _près d'eux.

« RONRON ! RONRON ! VIENS JOUER AVEC MOI ! »

**ARGH !!!!!**

* * *

_Emma n'a pas fini de nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, croyez-moi : )_


End file.
